Love Story
by caskettlife
Summary: This is set during Season 2 Episode 22. Matt still proposes to Gabby, however, there is no call out to the building that we see in the episode. There will be other events that occur instead of the building explosion.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters on 'Chicago Fire.' They are owned by NBC and the creators of the show including Dick Wolf.**

**This is set during Season 2 Episode 22. Matt still proposes to Gabby, however, there is no call out to the building that we see in the episode. There will be other events that occur instead of the building explosion. **

**Also please note, I'm Australian and the way my sentences are formed may not make sense to the Americans or the other countries. I will try my best to write this story so everyone is on the same page. I have written other FanFiction stories including 'Castle', An Australian drama called 'Rescue Special Ops.' This is, however, my first 'Chicago Fire' FanFiction. So please be nice and read and review! **

**Enjoy! ****J**

**Chapter One:**

Matthew Casey and Gabriela Dawson are standing arm in arm in the main entrance to Firehouse 51. Matt then moves away from Gabby and grabs her hand instead. He gazes around the room and notices all of the happy couples; Herrmann and Cindy, Mouch talking to Platt and Chief Boden and Donna. He decides that this is it. This is the day he going to propose to the love of his life. He turns to face her and continues to hold her hand in his.

"Gabriela Dawson. You are the strongest, the most single-minded woman I have ever known. I'm a lucky man to have you in my life. And I want to make sure that we are together forever," He pauses and then kneels down onto one knee and holds out a ring. One of Gabby's hands is covering her mouth while the other is still tightly holding onto Matt's hand. He then continues.

"Will you marry me?" Matt asks, hoping for a positive response. Gabby begins to cry. She has to let it sink in before she is able to answer. But what seems like forever it is only a couple of minutes. She begins to nod her head and the tears flow even more freely.

"Yes. Matthew Casey, yes I will marry you." Gabby manages to say before she ends up in hysterics. Matt smiles back up at her, happy with the answer she has given. She watches as the love of her life puts the ring over her finger. Matt manages to pull himself up off the ground. He stares at Gabby momentarily before he leans in and gives his fiancée a deep and meaningful kiss. He pulls back and puts his forehead against hers and smiles.

"Thank you for making me the happiest man alive. I love you so much Gabby. Or should I say fiancée?" Matt can't contain his smile. He leans down and gives Gabby another deep kiss. Gabby is the one that pulls back this time.

"I love you too. My fiancée Matthew Casey. We need to tell everyone. And we will tell them all right now. I want the whole world to know that, Matthew Casey, is my fiancée." She practically begs him. He nods and wraps his arm around her neck.

"And I want everyone to know that my girl is my fiancée." He lightly kisses her head and turns to face everyone.

"Can I please have your attention everyone?!" Matt yells. Everyone in the firehouse turns to face the couple. Everyone looked confused as to why he was asking for their attention.

"Matt and I have an announcement to make." Gabby begins but then gives a small pause. She can see Shay in the corner of her eye giving her a wicked smile. She ignores it then continues.

"Matt and I are engaged!" Gabby says happily while holding up her hand that contains the sparkling engagement ring. Everyone in the room begins to cheer with excitement. Shay and Severide are the first people to come up and congratulate the happy couple. Shay hugs Gabby first and Severide hugs Matt then they swap and do the opposite.

"I'm so happy for you guys. We both knew that you guys were meant to be together." Severide states. Everyone then continues to come up and congratulate the happy couple. After everyone has seen them, Gabby begins to speak again.

"While we have everyone's attention. I have my own announcement to make. I have decided not to pursue the career choice of being a firefighter. I have decided that I will stay with all of you guys at Firehouse 51 as an EMT." Gabby finishes speaking. She gets a puzzled look from everyone in the room. She turns to face Matt and she sees his puzzled look.

"Can we go and talk privately, just you and me?" Matt asks her. She nods. The walk hand-in-hand inside towards the common room. Everyone continued on with their own conversations. Meanwhile, Matt and Gabby stood in the common room.

"Why did you decide to do this? Why didn't you talk about it with me first?" Matt asks, trying not to be furious at his fiancée.

"I thought about my... our future. We're engaged now Matt. I couldn't bear to think that while I'm working at another firehouse, you could be injured or even dead. I wanted to surprise you, I made my own decision because it was the best for both of us. Yes, I wanted to be a firefighter but being engaged to the love of my life is a higher priority. I will still be doing my dream career being an EMT. But at least will be doing it with you right beside me. I love you so much Matt and I don't want our relationship to be compromised. I love you and…" Matt watched in horror as his fiancée collapsed to the ground in the common room. He quickly rushed to her side and kneeled down beside her limp body.

"Gabby. Come on Gabby, wake up baby." Matt began to stroke the side of her face. He ran out to the main area of the firehouse where everyone was. Shay and Severide were the first to notice Matt and his panicked face.

"Casey! Where is Dawson?" Severide asked his friend. Out of the corner of his eye, Severide could see Shay heading towards the ambulance getting equipment out of the back.

"Something has happened to her. We were talking and then she just collapsed. I don't know what happened." Matt stated.

"Severide! Come and grab the gurney. I will meet you in the common room. Matt. Take me to her." Shay demanded. Kelly ran over to the ambulance and pulled out the gurney. Meanwhile, Matt led Shay into the common room where Gabby lay, still unconscious. Matt immediately moves and kneels down and grabs one of Gabby's hands. Severide and Mills walk in with the gurney. Shay looks at Mills with a puzzled look.

"Figured you could use an extra pair of hands." Mills states. Shay nods at him and continues to work on Gabby. Shay puts the stethoscope into her ears and places the other end onto Dawson's chest. Shay nods her head, happy with what she is hearing.

"Breathing is normal. Mills, you need to get a line in and start an IV and Matt I need you to put this oxygen mask on her. It will help her." Shay demanded. Matt shakily grabs the oxygen mask puts it on Gabby's face. In the corner of his eye, Matt can see Peter putting the IV into Gabby's hand. He is brought back to reality when he hears groaning behind him. He turns around and sees that Gabby is waking up and trying to pull the mask off her face.

"Gabby. You're alright baby. You collapsed at the firehouse." Matt said softly as he stroked the side of Gabby's face. Gabby then manages to lift up one arm place it over her stomach.

"Matt. Baby." Gabby croaks. Matt becomes confused as to what she is talking about. He looks down at her stomach where her arm is draped over. Then it clicks in his head. Pregnant.

"Dawson, are you pregnant?" Shay quickly asks. Gabby nods slowly then her face screws up in pain.

"Hurts so much." Gabby says. Matt's face becomes alert as do everyone else's.

"She is most likely having a miscarriage. Guys, help me get her up onto the gurney." Shay demands. Matt, Kelly, Peter and Shay lift up the backboard and carefully place it onto the awaiting gurney. The gurney is quickly pushed out of the common room and into the main area of the firehouse where everyone still is. They push the gurney into the awaiting ambulance. Shay and Casey jump into the back of the ambulance with Gabby.

"Drive Severide!" Shay demands. Severide jumps into the driver's side while Mills jumps into the passenger seat. They speed out of the firehouse and head towards Lakeshore. In the back of the ambulance, Shay is keeping an eye on Dawson's vitals while Matt is near her head trying to sooth her.

"Sshh. You're going to be alright baby. Everything is going to be fine." Matt says softly while holding one of Gabby's hands in his own. Tears are streaming down Gabby's face.

"I'm so sorry Matt. I was about to tell you about the baby when I collapsed. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I love you so much." Gabby replies softly. Her eyes slowly begin to close.

"Stay awake for me Gabby. I love you too." Matt gently taps on the side of Dawson's face. She gently opens her eyes again. The ambulance soon halts to a stop outside Lakeshore Hospital. Severide and Mills come around and open the back of the ambulance. The gurney is quickly pulled out and rushed into the hospital.

"She collapsed. About 4 weeks pregnant, complaining of stomach pains." Shay rattles off the stats to the doctors. They wheel Gabby into a private room. Matt is still standing by her side holding onto her hand tightly. The doctors bring in an ultrasound machine.

"Excuse me sir, you have to leave." The doctor politely asks Matt. He quickly shakes his head.

"No. She's my fiancée. I'm not going anywhere especially if my baby's life is in danger." Matt replies sternly to the doctor. The doctor nods in surrender. He continues to wheel over the ultrasound machine. Matt stands beside Gabby still clutching her small hand in his. He leans down and gives Gabby a light kiss on the head.

"Everything is going to be alright. Our baby is a fighter, just like its mother. I love you." Matt whispered to her.

"I love you too." Gabby whispers back to him. The doctor places the cold gel onto Dawson's stomach and places the ultrasound wand on top of it. He moves it around along her stomach until he finds the baby's heartbeat.

"That is your baby's heartbeat. I can see that you are in fact actually pregnant with twins. However…" The Doctor begins but is quickly cut off.

"No. That isn't possible. My baby can't be dead." Gabby manages to say before she breaks out into hysterics. Matt gathers her up into his arms and gently rocks her. The doctor quietly leaves the room to give them privacy. Gabby sobs into Matt's shoulder. She eventually calms down.

"I'm so sorry Matt. I didn't know that I was pregnant with twins. I was only told that there was only one baby. Oh, babe, I'm so sorry." Gabby speaks gently. Matt softly strokes the back of her head.

"It's alright baby. You couldn't have known. We will get through this together." He says as he tightly holds her hand. The doctor quietly enters the room and speaks up.

"Miss Dawson, Mr Casey. We have to speak about removing the dead foetus. The only option is that we take you up to surgery and do it that way. I can give you a few moments before we take you up if you would like." The doctor explains carefully.

"Take me now. Take me up there now and do it because I can't handle this any longer." Gabby demands. The doctor nods and more nurses begin to file in and prep Gabby for the operation. Matt walks over to Gabby and gives her a deep kiss on the lips.

"Stay safe baby. I will see you later. I will talk to everyone for you. I love you so much." Casey whispers to Gabby. He places his forehead against hers and gives her another kiss.

"Thank you baby. I will see you soon daddy. I love you so much Matt." Gabby whispers back to him. They kiss once more then the nurses start to wheel Gabby away. Matt runs his hand through his hair. What started as a proposal, ended up in Gabby being hospital. This was not how Matt had planned to happen after his proposal. All he wanted is for his fiancée and his other baby to be okay. But now it was time to face the truth and to tell all of their friends what happened to her. He knows that this will be a hard time for both of them but he knew everyone would help them get through this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters on 'Chicago Fire.' They are owned by NBC and the creators of the show including Dick Wolf.**

**Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, followed/favourite the story! All of the reviews made me feel good about this story. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Not sure if it will bring on different emotions.**

Matt walked out of the room and into the waiting room. When he arrived he was greeted with the entire Firehouse sitting there waiting for him. He smiled when he saw everyone waiting. Matt didn't look his best; tear tracks from where he had been crying earlier. Chief Boden was the first to speak up.

"What's her condition Casey?" Chief asked Matt. Matt took a deep breath in and then gave out a sigh. He ran his hand through his short sandy blonde hair.

"She is in surgery. She was pregnant with twins. She miscarried one of the twins. I have never seen her so scared in my life; we hadn't even discussed kids yet. Heck, I only proposed to her three hours ago." Matt said. Shay walked up to Matt and wrapped her arms around his waist and gave him a hug.

"You know she is going to be fine. But Matt, can I speak to you alone?" Shay asked him quietly. He nodded in response and he was dragged away to a private area. Matt turns and faces Shay and continues to hold onto her hand.

"What's going on Shay? Is there something I should know about?" Matt asked with a strange look on his face.

"I think that Dawson is further along than 4 weeks. Because of how fit she is and even though she isn't showing, I would say that she is nearly 7months along." Shay revealed to Casey. He just stared at her blankly.

"Are you sure?" Matt stated slowly. Leslie nodded again to confirm what she had just stated to Matt. They were interrupted when Kelly walked in and spoke.

"Hey Casey, there is a nurse out there looking for Gabby's family. They won't speak to us." Severide nearly whispered to Matt. They quickly rushed back out to the waiting area where everyone else was.

"Are you Matthew Casey?" The nurse asked him straight away. He nodded.

"Yes I'am. What is going on with my fiancée?" Matt asked quickly.

"Everything went fine. However, she started bleeding out. This meant we had to deliver the other twin. She was also further along than we expected her to be. She is so fit she is barely showing, she is about 7 months along. Once the twin was delivered she was rushed to NICU and the bleeding was then controlled. Your fiancée is in recovery now." The nurse rattled off the stats to Matt and everyone else.

"When can I see my fiancée? Also when can we see our daughter?" Matt asked quickly. The nurse nodded and gave a small smile.

"You can see your fiancée in Room 332. Also your baby is up in the NICU so you will have to go up and see them. All I can tell you is that her lungs aren't fully developed yet. Congratulations Mr. Casey." The nurse smiled and walked away from the group. Matt turned around and faced the group and Shay and Severide walked up to him and gave him a hug and quickly released.

"I'm going to see her. I want you to come with me though." Casey directed to Leslie. He grabbed her hand and pulled her along with him. They continued walking until they reached the room labelled 332. As they continued along the hallway they read the numbers on the side of the wall as they were gaining in value. They soon arrived at Room 332. They quietly walked in and saw Gabby laying there still sleeping. Matt gave off a sigh of relief. His fiancée, the mother of his daughter was still alive. Matt turned around and faced Shay.

"I know she isn't awake yet, but can you give us some time alone?" Matt asked politely. Shay nodded.

"I understand Casey. Just let any of us know if you need anything." Shay said as she lightly kissed Matt's cheek. She silently walked out of the room, just like the way she walked in. Matt walked to the side of the bed. He sat down in the nearest chair. He gently grabbed Gabby's hand and began to play with her hair that was on her face.

"Hey Gabz. I'm not sure if you can hear me or not, but you just had surgery to remove the dead baby. They also discovered that you were about 7 months along. You're so fit that you were barely showing. There were some complications, you began bleeding out. God Gabby, I was so worried about you and our other baby. They managed to stop the bleeding but they had to deliver our other baby. It's a girl Gabby. I haven't seen her yet, but I'm sure that she will have your long brown hair and brown eyes. Please wake up soon Gabby. I love you so much." Matt whispered as he leaned up and lightly kissed her cheek. He rested his head on the side of her bed. After what felt like a few hours but was only 20 minutes, he felt his hand being squeezed. He looked up and saw Gabby's eyes beginning to flutter. Gabby's head rolled towards Matt as she began to wake up. She began to smile as she saw Matt's blue eyes.

"Hey." Gabby rasped. She grabbed Matt's hand and squeezed it.

"Hey yourself. Do you remember anything?" Matt asked quietly. Gabby began to nod her head in recognition of Matt's question.

"We were at the Firehouse at Chief's wedding and you proposed and I said yes. Then we were talking in private because I decided not to be a firefighter. I was about to tell you that I was pregnant then I collapsed." Gabby paused as she tried to put her memory back together again. Matt was looking at her and encouraging her to continue on.

"We came here and we found out that I was pregnant with twins. The last thing I remember was saying goodbye to you because one of the babies had died and I had to have surgery. That is all I remember. God, Matt, is our other baby okay?" Gabby asked Matt starting to become panicked.

"There were complications with your surgery. You began to bleed out on the table. You lost a lot of blood. It was that bad, they had to deliver the other twin. Gabby, because you're so fit, you're not showing, you were about 7 months along. It's a girl Gabby. They have taken her up to the NICU to look after her. I haven't seen her yet though; I was waiting until you woke up." Matt explained carefully. Gabby quickly released her hand from Matt's grip and put them over her face in shock.

"Oh God. I could've killed our baby Matt. I should've known sooner. Matt, I want you to go up and see her. Please Matt, I want that reassurance that she is going to be okay." Gabby said frantically. Matt stood up from where he was sitting and leaned over and placed a light kiss on Gabby's forehead.

"I love you so much." He whispered to her. He made his way out of Gabby's room and headed towards the elevator without being noticed by anyone else. He began to make his way up to the NICU where his baby girl was. He finally reached the NICU and was met by one of the nurses.

"How can I help you today sir?" The nurse kindly asked.

"My daughter was brought up here. My fiancée just had emergency surgery and I was hoping to see my daughter." Matt replied back to the nurse.

"What is your fiancée's name?" The nurse kindly asked Matt.

"Gabriela Dawson." Matt responded to the nurse. The nurse nodded back at him and replied to him as she began to walk out from behind the desk.

"Follow me sir. Your daughter 26 weeks along. We currently have her in an incubator and also have her on a ventilator because her lungs aren't fully developed yet. As long as you have a nurse around when you and your fiancée up her visiting you should be able to hold you daughter." The nurse finished as she led Matt into the room where his daughter was. The nurse led him along until she stopped at an incubator labelled 'Gabriela Dawson.' The nurse guided Matt over to a chair nearby.

"Sit down and I will bring your baby over to you." The nurse instructed. Matt obliged and sat down on the chair beside the incubator. The nurse carefully picked up the little girl and turned around to face Matt.

"Just place your arms one top of the other and have your top hand support her head. Once I put her down you can touch her face but be careful and try not to move the tubes." The nurse instructed. Matt put his arms one on top of the other and the nurse carefully placed the little girl into his awaiting arms. The baby girl had a bit of a fright when Matt touched her. He pulled of the beanie that his daughter was wearing. It revealed little curls of sand blonde hair just like his. Her eyes hadn't opened yet but he was secretly hoping for blue eyes just like his as well. But he also wanted the baby to have Gabby's dark brown eyes.

"Have you thought of a name for her yet?" the nurse asked kindly, not knowing that Matt didn't know about her almost 5 hours ago. But that is when it hit him, he had the perfect name.

"Evelyn Nicole Casey." Matt stated. This was the second girl that had stolen his heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Sorry about the delay. I have been busy with school and work. Hopefully will have more updates soon! However, not sure when my next chapter will be seeing it is Christmas in a few days! Hope everyone has a good Christmas and a good New Year! **

**It's a short chapter. Sorry!**

After an hour cradling his baby daughter against his chest and quietly talking to her, Matt reluctantly put Evelyn back into her incubator. He walked out of the maternity floor and caught the elevator down to where Gabby was. He made it back within five minutes. He quietly walked into Gabby's room and saw her surrounded by all of the guys from 51. As he walked in, all of them turned around and greeted him as he came in.

"Hey Casey. How is the new father going? And most of all how is your little girl doing?" Shay asked quickly. All of the guys spread out away from the bed and revealed Gabby sitting there just smiling at him. He quickly walked over to her and embraced her in a tight hug. He pulled back and held on to her hand as he faced the guys.

"Wow. This was a surprise. I'am doing good and our little girl is progressing. Her lungs aren't fully developed yet so she is on a ventilator to help her breathe. But, I was able to hold her. I hate to say it Gabz, but she definitely looks like me, she already has my sandy blonde hair. I want you to see her." Matt said happily. The other guys just stood there in awe of the happy couple. They silently started to file out of the room to leave Gabby and Matt to themselves. Shay and Severide just reached the door when Matt called for them.

"Hey, Shay and Severide. Can you guys come back in? Gabby and I have some news to announce." Casey told. They turned around and walked back to Dawson and Casey.

"Yeah. What's up guys?" Shay asked.

"Matt and I have decided. We want you guys to be our baby girl's God-Mother and God-Father." Gabby beamed happily. Shay and Severide looked at each other and nodded.

"Of course we would love to be her God-Parents." Severide stated happily. Shay walked over pulled Dawson, while Kelly did the same with Matt. They all pulled away from each other, and Shay and Severide looked between Matt and Gabby.

"You never told us what your daughter's name is Matt." Shay asked with a stern look on her face.

"Yeah. Matt. You haven't told me what our daughter's name is." Gabby said as she mocked Shay with her arms crossed over and a stern look.

"Her name is Evelyn. Evelyn Nicole Casey." Matt stated. Gabby and Shay's arms unfolded and their faces changed to a face of love. Severide stood to the side just smiling at the two women. Gabby reached out and pulled Matt into her, giving him a passionate kiss.

"Matt. That name is perfect. I love you so much." Gabby stated to Matt as they ended the kiss. As Matt leaned back, Gabby pulled him in for another quick kiss.

"I Love You too Gabby." Matt said to Gabby with a look of love in his eyes. During that time, Shay and Severide snuck out and left Matt and Gabby on their own. Gabby began to yawn and her eyes were beginning to close.

"I should let you sleep. You need to be ready to meet out little girl." Matt whispered quietly.

"Can you stay with me? Like climb onto the bed and hold me?" Gabby whispered back to him. Matt nodded at her and began to climb onto the bed with Gabby. She sat up as he climbed on. Matt pulled her back into him when he was settled. Gabby lay against Matt's chest and surrounded by his strong arms. She felt happy.

"I will never leave you Gabriela Dawson. I'll be here when you wake up. I love you and our little girl so much." Matt whispered to her and placed his head on top of hers and began to rub her back.

"I love you." Gabby whispered as she fell asleep. Matt gave his fiancée a light kiss on the head. Everything was perfect.


End file.
